Lifting weights using a weight lifting machine is a common way to exercise. Some weight lifting machines include a weight stack that may be adjusted by a user. For example, the user may choose to add more or less weight from the weight stack to increase or decrease the difficulty of a particular exercise. Users may want to perform a desired number of repetitions of an exercise or perform an exercise with a desired range of motion when using such weight lifting machines.